


Chimera

by Thelittlepatato158



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Confinement, Demons, Dragons, Elves, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Magic vs Technology, Paganism, Politics, Supernatural Elements, Sword Shields Magic and machine guns, Werewolves, Witches, World Wars, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlepatato158/pseuds/Thelittlepatato158
Summary: The country Merak has existed for thousands of years. Nearly completely isolated for the rest of the world it is prosperous and peaceful, with all manner of people and creatures living there. Protected by a barrier of magic and advanced weapons it has managed to remain untouched.Outside of Merak, the world is at war and with rising tensions and a rumor of a weapon merak has come under scrutiny of the world.





	1. Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a complicated one and I hope I can portray it well enough.  
Please comment to tell me what you think. Since this is an original work I am actually lost on how to this.

She feels the flames. So hot and bright, crackling with energy. She ignores it She feels the pain as her skin burned and the tingle of it re-healing itself.

She ignores it.

She hears the screams, the shouting of many voices.

She ignores it.

The acrid scent of the air burns her nose and the smoke seems curl up in to her lungs.

It did not matter.

The fire, the pain the screaming did not matter. She ignored all but what holds her attention through the choas is the sound of her mother's body hitting the floor with a final thud. The sight of her blood pooling beneath her body, brown eyes wide open, lips parted from a final gasp of air. The pain in her heart as she realised what happened. She is helpless and frozen in place . She drops to her knees not caring about the flames growing hotter against her skin.For nothing else mattered. Then she feels a sharp pain as her hair is yanked sharply, snaping her neck upwards to the ceiling. She glimpses a man stubbled and blue eyed briefly standing over her right before he slams her head, face first in to the floor.

Then everything went black.


	2. Cargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment

The girl was in the same state as the other children. Stuffed inside of a small cage, her hands and feet encased in reinforced, oversized gauntlets, that were secured behind her back by a strong electromagnet. The electromagnet could only be cut off by a switch currently in the hands of one of his supervisors. The little girl's face was covered with a reinforced metal mask with just slits by where her nose would be. Her small body was slumped on the floor of a tiny cage sitting on top of trolly that two men either side pushed. The only indication of life was her small chest moving up and down with every breath. Guards with machine guns stood on either side of the cage.

Jonathan stood a few feet behind, a RPG in his hands pointed at the cage. He was supposed to shoot it if there was sign the the girl was going to escape, regardless of any possible casualties. There were other cages behind him each with the same set up. A guard on each side of a cage and a guard with a RPG following a few feet behind.

He was supposed to shoot a little girl restrained like a wild animal. A girl who looked no older then his seven year old Maria. They called her "cargo" like she was not a child, a person. He had to admit it was easier calling her "cargo" then a child or little girl. It made him feel less guilty about what he was doing.

He and the other guards were just hired to do the job "escort the cargo from the drop off point". No questions, no information, he was just to do his job and get paid. They picked up their "cargo" after it was dropped in the country and transferred it across province lines. Part of him wished he knew what would happen to the child but he knew it was for the best he didn't know much. What he did know was that the place they were leaving them was some sort of research facility.

The caravan of cages and guards moved into a large sterile looking room the size of a school gymnasium.

"Line up the cages here" said a man, his supervisor Robins. Robins was a no nonsense man who didn't not like anything half assed or when things didn't go his way. He was an imposing man in appearance, tall, broad shouldered with piercing blue eyes. His attitude unfortunately matched his appearance.

"Wait for futher instruction"

A woman in a labcoat walked up to Robins "Robins was it?" She had her blond hair tied in a messy bun and her plain face looked haggard, as if she had been working days without sleep.  
"Yes ma'am"  
"If I can have a moment of your time. Would you care to answer any questions involving transport and observations of the subjects for records."  
Johnation as well as many of the guard in the room turned their attention to the pair. Hoping to listen in on their conversation. Luckily Jonathan was the closest next to the pair.  
As they spoke other men and women in lab coats moved around, a few were wheeling the cages through large doors, most likely to to other parts of the building.  
"Ask away"

"How is the sedative holding up? "said the woman " Ah well" said Robins "we have been giving them each enough to kill herd of elephants just keep them down."  
"How often were the doses?" said the woman who at this point had taken a small note pad from the pocket of her lab coat and began scribbling down notes. 

"At first we gave them it with the intention of giving it every five hours 'cause you can't know with these types. But then one of the females the bitc- she woke up and nearly ripped one of my men in half. To be safe we have been doing it every hour."

"That was risky you know. You could have killed them.

"Are they dead? No." The woman glared at him.

"Were there any effects of using different dosage times?"

"None they just remained asleep.

"Any causulties?"

"To my men or them?" The women looked up from her note pad " The subjects" There was not hint of concern on her face.

"In this group none but in the delta group three. One died before transport and two during"

"That is unfortunate. Did you bring the bodies at least with you?" The woman frowned

"Yes bagged and tagged Ma'am"  
"Mature individuals or developing ones ?"  
" I guess you are referring to the young ones or the adults. All three were adults." Robins paused for a moment "My people better be compensated greatly. We lost 15 of our own to those sick fucks"

"Of course" the women said in a clipped tone.It was evident that the women gave absolutely no fucks about them.

"Now on to other matters. I will be making you and your men a deal. We hire them 90,000 per year for each of them and for you 40,000 for each of yours we hire as compensation for there absence. This is per year mind you. All they have to do is work for us for a while."

  
"With that kind of payload, this is bound to attract trouble. "

"This job has its hazards of course. That is why the pay is high and bonuses are available based on performance. Of course, this deal includes medical and dental plans" she smiled. It was a cold smile one that just spoke words she was not saying. This was just business. Accept or decline."

"Listen woman! I dont know who you even are! Besides I have ask my people to see what they want to do. I don't own them."  
Her smile lessened for a moment 

  
"I apologize for how rude I have been, Dr. Lindsky one of the leading supervisors of this operation. " she held out a hand for a hand shake.  
Robins stared at her hand like it was covered in dog shit " Nice to make your acquaintance" he said sounding like it was anything but.  
Dr. Lindsky put down her hand, her smile gone.

"You can discuss this with your men and those we wish to join will be briefed and the contract drawn up. You have around an hour. " 

"Wait what!" 

"Time is ticking. Its a good deal Robins, I know some of your men have been pressed for cash and so have you. It would help" she smiled at him and promptly walked away.

Out of 53 only 5 decided to stay. Johnation for his daughter as hospital bills were piling up. Other others may have had their reasons but he didn't press them on it. They signed a confidentiality agreement and was promptly given instructions to prepare them selves to move into the facility. Of course they gave them time to prepare and go home./p> 

If johnation knew what was going to happen he wouldn't have agreed. But in a strange way he was. Within two years every one of those 48 remaining and Robins turned up dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment  
I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
